


The Cook and the Commodore

by sternentreue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, HighSpecs, Pregnancy, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternentreue/pseuds/sternentreue
Summary: A silly Highspecs drabble collection that I plan to expand





	The Cook and the Commodore

“I hate you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I hate you.”

It was one of those rare days. Demons hadn’t infested the place in a while and Ignis and Aranea had finally gotten around to rearrange their tiny apartment. Well, Ignis did. The change in Aranea’s body eventually forced her to keep physical work to a bare minimum and she got easily distracted like a curious kitten. She had perched herself on a box and made it her task to go through a stack of old photos, a gift from Prompto a few months ago.

“This one! When was that, last year at Gladio’s birthday party? Fuck me, you look like 25, how is that possible?”

She huffed, rummaging through the stack and groaned at another photo.

“Yep, case solved, you age backwards. Just keep reminding me that I’m an old lady. A  _fat_  old lady!”

Aranea sighed dramatically and let her head fall back against the moogle-covered wallpaper. She idly stroked her belly, sporting a fond smile on her lips despite her rant.

“I apologize for any inconvenience and distress I have caused you, Miss Highwind.”

Ignis carefully stepped down from the ladder he had used to put up the curtains and dusted his hands off. He tried to keep a stern face but the laughter in his voice was obvious.

“If it helps, I could take you up on that offer.”

“Which offer?”

“ _Fuck me._ ”

Aranea snorted and launched a cushion in her lover’s face.

“That attitude of yours is the reason I ended up as a stranded whale in the first place. Get back to work.”


End file.
